The present invention relates to a work vehicle.
In the work vehicle such as the tractor or the wheel loader, there are arranged around a control seat a control steering wheel for operating to steer a travel machine body and a plurality of lever members for setting and adjusting a traveling state of the travel machine body, taking an operability into consideration. For example, the tractor for the agricultural work has a main transmission lever, a sub transmission lever, a forward and backward movement switching lever, and a PTO shift lever, as a plurality of lever members (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-112104). The main transmission lever is structured such as to operate to change a vehicle speed of the travel machine body, and the sub transmission lever is structured such as to set and retain a transmission output of a transmission to a predetermined range. The forward and backward movement switching lever is structured such as to operate to switch a moving direction of the travel machine body to a forward movement and a backward movement, and the PTO shift lever is structured such as to operate to shift an output (a PTO driving force) to the working machine.
Further, the work vehicle mounts on the travel machine body a cabin which is internally provided with various operating instruments including a control steering wheel and a control seat (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-112104 and Japanese Patent No. 3657249). The cabin mounting type work vehicle is provided with a wiper for removing soil on a windshield for securing visibility of a control operator (refer to Japanese Patent No. 3657249).
In the meantime, in the structure in which the wiper is provided in the outer side of the windshield such as this kind of work vehicle, a wiper driving mechanism including a wiper motor driving the wiper is necessary, and there has been a problem that a support portion for the wiper motor can not be easily secured. Further, since the windshield has been conventionally structured such as to be separated into three sections, an assembling work such as a bonding work is complicated, and a forward visibility is inhibited by a blind corner caused by the bonded portion.
Further, in this kind of work vehicle, a plurality of switches such as a DPF regeneration switch, a working switch, and a one-touch automatic switch are provided concentrically in a front surface of a control seat. Therefore, there has been a problem that an operator can not easily view the switches because the switches are under screen of a control steering wheel or an operation lever. Further, in this kind of work vehicle, there is a work vehicle structured such as to be provided with a tilt lever and a telescopic lever for adjusting a posture of the control steering wheel in conformity to a driving posture of the operator. However, if the tilt lever or the telescopic lever is erroneously operated, there has been a problem that the posture of the control steering wheel comes to a posture which can not be expected by the operator.